nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
1991
|}} L'anno 1991 (MCMXCI in numeri romani) è stato un anno iniziato di martedì, secondo il calendario gregoriano. Quartine relative al 1991 Liberazione del Kuwait, "Operazioni Desert Storm & Desert Shield" 'Fine dell'Unione Sovietica' Commento: Questa quartina ha un triplo significato simbolico, astrologico e astronomico. Per "falce" Nostradamus spesso intende Saturno, nello "stagno", ossia in transito sulla Costellazione dell'Acquario, in corrispondenza della stella Vega (evento definito dagli astrologi "esaltazione"). L'altro significato simbolico è quello della falce del comunismo sottoposta a degradazione a ossidazione ("stain" in inglese). Questa quartina era già stata interpretata nel 1976 dall'autore nostradamiano Vlaicu Ionescu come relativa alla fine del comunismo nel giugno del 1991. Pubblicato nel suo libro "Le méssage de Nostradamus sur l'ère prolétaire". Le Message de Nostradamus sur l'Ere Prolétaire (The Message of Nostradamus on the Proletarian Era) Le méssage de Nostradamus sur l'ère prolétaire Golpe comunista contro Gorbaciov, esautorato da Yeltsyn Nel maggio del 1991, in Unione Sovietica elementi comunisti fanatici danno un colpo di stato contro Mikhail Gorbaciov, portandolo in una dacia in campagna, con il dichiarato obiettivo di ripristinare l'originaria "ortodossia comunista" e rifondare l'ideologia sovietica. Le truppe del generale Alexander Lebed circondano i palazzi del potere sovietico, il parlamento "Duma di Stato" e la cittadella del potere sovietico, il Cremlino. Allora intervenne Boris Ieltsin ("corvo bianco"), che in accordo con il parlamento, i militari, la maggioranza del popolo, e molte altre repubbliche sovietiche, decretò la dissoluzione dell'Unione Sovietica e di tutto il suo governo "federale", con la permanenza in essere dei governi regionali, conservando dunque la sua carica elettiva di presidente della Repubblica Sovietica Russa. 4° Nota: Questa quartina è stata interpretata da Renuccio Boscolo, col il suo "metodo segreto" della lettura a "spirale invertita", che prevede di eliminare spazi e punteggiatura della quartina e cominciare a leggerla dall'ultimo rigo a ritroso, salire sulle lettere iniziali, leggere il primo rigo nel verso normale (eliminando gli spazi), ridiscendere dalle lettere finale, riprendere il terzo rigo all'inverso, leggere il secondo verso nel verso normale, sempre eliminando spazi e punteggiatura, ricomponendo un'altro discorso. Stati * Lista degli stati nel 1991 Eventi *Prima chiamata con un cellulare GSM dalla rete finlandese Radiolinja. In luglio partirà la prima rete commerciale *Argentina: Carlos Menem instaura la parità 1 a 1 tra peso e dollaro *Linus Torvalds inizia lo sviluppo del kernel Linux Gennaio *9 gennaio – Lituania: I sovietici occupano Vilnius per fermare l'indipendenza lituana. *11 gennaio – USA: il Congresso autorizza George H. W. Bush ad attaccare l'Iraq nella Guerra del Golfo *17 gennaio - **'Kuwait/Iraq: Inizio dell'attacco alleato all'Iraq **'Guerra del Golfo: L'Iraq lancia 8 missili Scud su Israele, nel tentativo di provocarne la reazione.' **Harald V diventa re di Norvegia alla morte del padre, Olav V *18 gennaio: **L'Iraq lancia 37 missili Scud su Israele, uccidendo una persona **Iraq: l'aereo con a bordo il capitano Maurizio Cocciolone e il tenente Gianmarco Bellini è abbattuto durante un'operazione bellica in Iraq e i due militari sono fatti prigionieri dagli iracheni Febbraio *1 febbraio – Sudafrica: il governo abolisce le ultime leggi razziali ancora in vigore: finisce così l'Apartheid *3 febbraio – Rimini: al termine del Congresso del PCI, Achille Occhetto annuncia ufficialmente la trasformazione del Partito Comunista Italiano in Partito Democratico della Sinistra (PDS) *18 febbraio - Londra: due bombe dell'IRA devastano le stazioni ferroviarie di Victoria e Paddington * '''24 febbraio – Kuwait Nell'ambito della Guerra del Golfo inizia l'offensiva terrestre per la liberazione del Kuwait' * 28 febbraio - Iraq: Fine della Guerra del Golfo Marzo *17 marzo – In seguito ad un controllo antidoping Diego Armando Maradona viene trovato positivo alla cocaina *25 marzo – Los Angeles: Sophia Loren riceve il Premio Oscar alla carriera. Aprile *9 aprile – Unione Sovietica: la Georgia dichiara la propria indipendenza effettiva *10 aprile – Italia: Alle ore 22:00 di sera, al largo del porto di Livorno, il traghetto Moby Prince, diretto a Olbia, collide con la petroliera Agip Abruzzo e si incendia causando la morte di 140 persone. È la più grave tragedia nella storia della marina mercantile italiana *11 aprile **Genova: esplosione a bordo della petroliera Haven: 5 morti, 30 feriti, 144.000 tonnellate di greggio in mare Maggio *1 maggio **Papa Giovanni Paolo II pubblica l'enciclica "Centesimus annus" per i cento anni della "Rerum Novarum" di Leone XIII *3 maggio - La CBS trasmette l'episodio conclusivo di Dallas dopo quattordici stagioni *4 maggio - La Svezia vince l'Eurovision Song Contest, ospitato a Roma, in Italia. *10 maggio – Germania: il cancelliere tedesco Helmut Kohl viene accolto da un lancio di uova nell'ex Germania orientale *21 maggio – India: l'ex Primo Ministro indiano Rajiv Gandhi viene assassinato da un terrorista suicida imbottito di esplosivo nei pressi di Madras Giugno *25 giugno **Bonn: Il Portogallo e la Spagna firmano gli Accordi di Schengen ** La Croazia e la Slovenia dichiarano la propria indipendenza dalla Jugoslavia Luglio *1 luglio ** Riunione di Praga: viene sciolto ufficialmente il Patto di Varsavia. ** Parte il servizio di telefonia commerciale GSM, per mano dell'operatore tedesco Mannesmann. Nel 1982 era nato in Francia il Groupe Speciale Mobile (all'origine dell'acronimo GSM), con l'obiettivo di realizzare una tecnologia di comunicazione digitale standard. *8 luglio – Accodo di Brioni la Jugoslavia riconosce l'indipendenza slovena. Agosto *6 agosto – Nasce il World Wide Web. Il suo creatore, Tim Berners-Lee, mise on-line il primo sito web. *6 agosto – Bari: sbarca il mercantile Vlora carico di 12.000 profughi albanesi: 700 sono rinchiusi nello stadio della Vittoria, dove per tre giorni divampa la rivolta *19 agosto – Mosca: tentativo di colpo di stato. Il Capo dello Stato Michail Gorbačëv viene sequestrato. La crisi viene risolta in tre giorni dal neo eletto Presidente della Repubblica russa Boris El'cin *20 agosto – L'Estonia dichiara restaurata la propria indipendenza, dopo decenni di occupazione sovietica *21 agosto – La Lettonia dichiara restaurata la propria indipendenza, dopo decenni di occupazione sovietica *23 agosto - Unione Sovietica: scoppia la rivolta contro il Partito comunista, sono assediate le varie sedi dai manifestanti. Nelle piazze abbattimento di statue-simbolo. Al bando il PCUS. Michail Gorbačëv annuncia le sue dimissioni da segretario del partito *24 agosto – Unione Sovietica: l'Ucraina dichiara la propria indipendenza *25 agosto – Unione Sovietica: la Bielorussia dichiara la propria indipendenza *26 agosto – Unione Sovietica: viene riconosciuto il diritto alla secessione da parte di ogni Repubblica costitutiva dell'Unione *27 agosto – Unione Sovietica: la Moldavia dichiara la propria indipendenza. *30 agosto – Unione Sovietica: l'Azerbaigian dichiara la propria indipendenza. *31 agosto – Unione Sovietica: il Kirghizistan dichiara la propria indipendenza. Settembre *1 settembre **Unione Sovietica: l'Uzbekistan dichiara la propria indipendenza *6 settembre – Sahara Occidentale: firmato il cessate il fuoco tra Fronte Polisario e Marocco sotto il controllo della missione ONU *6 settembre - La Lituania restaura la propria indipendenza, dopo decenni di occupazione sovietica *9 settembre – Unione Sovietica: il Tagikistan dichiara la propria indipendenza *17 settembre – Le Isole Marshall entrano a far parte dell'ONU *19 settembre – Sul ghiacciaio del Similaun, sul versante italiano al confine fra Italia ed Austria, viene ritrovato un uomo – ritenuto un cacciatore – vissuto 5000 anni fa, dal corpo mummificato: verrà ribattezzato la mummia del Similaun o, più familiarmente, Ötzi *21 settembre – Unione Sovietica: l'Armenia dichiara la propria indipendenza Ottobre * 3 ottobre - In Arkansas il Governatore Bill Clinton annuncia che cercherà nel 1992 la nomina democratica alla presidenza degli Stati Uniti d'America. Novembre *21 novembre – Esce l'album Dangerous di Michael Jackson, anticipato dal singolo Black or White, la cui prima in mondovisione fu vista da oltre 500 milioni di telespettatori. Dicembre *8 dicembre – Unione Sovietica: i presidenti di Russia, Ucraina e Bielorussia firmano a Belavezha il trattato che sancisce la dissoluzione dello Stato sovietico e la nascita della Comunità degli Stati Indipendenti (con sede a Minsk). *21 dicembre - Unione Sovietica: col trattato di Alma Ata le altre 8 repubbliche dell'URSS (eccetto le 3 Baltiche e la Georgia) aderiscono al CSI. *25 dicembre – Unione Sovietica: Michail Gorbačëv si dimette da segretario generale del PCUS. *26 dicembre – Unione Sovietica: Il Soviet Supremo scioglie formalmente l'URSS. Parte la nuova Comunità degli Stati Indipendenti. Note * Premi Nobel *per la Pace: Aung San Suu Kyi *per la Letteratura: Nadine Gordimer *per la Medicina: Erwin Neher, Bert Sakmann *per la Fisica: Pierre-Gilles de Gennes *per la Chimica: Richard R. Ernst *per l'Economia: Ronald H. Coase Altri progetti di Wikipedia Fonti * 091 Categoria:Fine ciclo storico Categoria:Guerre del golfo persico Categoria:Unione Sovietica Categoria:Stati Uniti d'America Categoria:Papa Giovanni Paolo II